how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Broken Code
Recap Continuity *Lily's Marshpillow was previously seen in . *Ted taking calligraphy classes was previously mentioned in . *Barney has teased Ted about sleeping with his mom in previous episodes. *Robin has previously mentioned that she was raised as a boy. This was first mentioned in . *Lily says "I will cut you!" in this episode. She has previously said this in . *Barney had previously begun to tell Ted how Christopher Brolumbus invented dibs back in , stating "It was 1776, the SS Dibs was lost at sea.". *Ted and Robin had a discussion about Ted turning shutting down his feelings for Robin using an "off-switch" soon after they met in . *William Zabka was first seen in . *Ted mentions Barney was in a laser tag fight; this occured during . Barney has also expressed his love for laser tag in the past. *Lily fears that Robin and Amanda will become best friends and will develop a sexual relationship. Lily's attraction to Robin has been show in previous episodes. Gallery The Broken Code 2.jpg Brokencodetimgunn.jpg 103584 D0537b.jpg 103584 D0310b.jpg 103584 D0367b.jpg 103584 D0383b.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Marshall says "This place is beauti..." and then the video call gets frozen. After the opening theme, He says "ful", as marking that the call is working again. However, when a video call gets frozen and then starts working again, it goes immediately to live and doesn't continue from the point the call stopped. *When they go back to the part where Ted and Robin hold hands, it's nightime already but in it was daytime. *When we see Barney at the park, he is not getting wet. *As one of main subjects of the episode, Lily figures that Robin has no girl friends except her and Patrice. We have seen lots of girl friends of her. in Pilot when Ted sees Robin across the bar she is talking to a girl friend of hers. We had already met other friends of her too like Brandi , Nora (to the rule of "Never invite an Ex- to your wedding", this option might get eliminated) or Becky. We had also met The Woo Girls like Jillian whom Robin used to be friends with and there had never been a sign of them ending that friendship. And as we saw in The Bro Mitzvah Robin has a friendship with Quinn too but as the rule says, she should not be invited to the wedding too. So as it comes, Robin has lots of girl friends but they are not around a lot recently. Allusions and Outside References *This episode's name is a reference to The Bro Code. *Marshall mentions . *When Robin sees a woman at the bar wearing tennis shoes, she alludes to the filibuster by Texas Senator . *When Ted complains about William Zabka wearing the best man hat, Barney says "He's the best around". This is a reference to the song played during the final fight of the Karate Kid, You're the Best. **That song is also on Barney's Get Psyched Mix. *Lily and Ted making jokes with the pronunciation of the car rental company Hertz, which is pronounced 'hurts' in English. *Barney states that the Bro Code is now also available in airlines throughout the US and at which is a German airline because Der Bro Code is quite big in Germany *Barney's made up history lessons refer to Moses and the 10 Commandments and to discovering America as well he refers to , whereby Barney mixes data and time a lot: Columbus discovered America in 1492 so he could not sail in 1776 and also Pocahontas was dead by that time (1617). Music Other Notes *The Bro Code that Barney shows to Ted is actually sold in stores, which is different from the one showed in . *Barney mentions that there's an article in the Bro Code that says "A bro shall not have a weird moment with another bro's fiancee", though he is unable to find it. *Article 104 does say "mom of a bro is always off-limits", at Ted says. Guests *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit *Tim Gunn - Himself * - Amanda *Ellen D. Williams - Patrice *Robert Belushi - Linus *Di Koob - Lauren *Cate Scott Campbell - Lisa *William Zabka - Himself Podcast Featuring Matt Kuhn. Reception Donna Bowman of the gave the episode a B-.http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-broken-code,103731/ Max Nicholson of gave the episode a 7 out of 10.http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/10/08/how-i-met-your-mother-the-broken-code-review Angel Cohen of gave the episode a C-.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-broken-code/ References External Links Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes